everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Geyser Salis
Geyser Caspian Salis is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. He is the eldest son and child of Nethuns, and has been selected by the Storybook of Myths to succeed his father's role in Etrsucan Mythology. Arrogant and self-centered to a fault, Geyser is a stark Royal, wanting to do his destiny better than anyone else could ever, because he is the best. Character Personality To describe Geyser Salis is a delicate topic, because he will reject any flaws you label onto him. In other words, he can be incredibly arrogant, and refuses to come to terms with his own shortcomings. If you ask, he will tell you he is the best at everything he touches. The only thing he will say he isn't the best at is school, and that's because he, quote on quote, doesn't try and lets Brooke shine. It's a lie. He's just really bad at it. He's not that good at lot of things he claims to be good at. Geyser comes off as elitist. Many people feel excluded by him because they are not the most exceptional people in the world in their field. He believes in a world where everyone should good, but not as good as him, to be worthy Anyone he considers a slacker? Ignored. Anyone who doesn't work hard? Cut off. Speaking of which, he is very hardworking. His boasts and claims have to come from somewhere. Sources say he despises con men who don't work hard, and cheats. He is such a perfectionist, and often cries because of his weaknesses. But nobody needs to know that, of course. He has no faults. He's the golden boy. But all of this narcissism? This arrogance? It's a facade. It's all a facade. He tries to brag, to boast that he's the golden boy to make sure people love him. He gets petrified at the thought that people might despise him, cast him aside, leave him lonely. He craves the validation, especially since his father's always goes somewhere else. Appearance Geyser is quite tall, standing at 6ft 11 inches. He is often referred to as lean due to his swimming. He has sea-green eyes and dyed beach blonde curly hair. He has beige skin. Hobbies and Interests Swimming Geyser loves to swim, and is on EAH's swim team. He is particularly good at medley: 400m and 200m. He wants to be captain of the swim team so badly, to prove he is something to the one person he wants approval from, but his brother has it. Both of his brothers will be the death of him. Water Polo He actually likes this to calm down, but it isn't his first mom. Myths How They Go Main Article:Nethuns How Does Geyser Fit Into It? Geyser, as the eldest son of Nethuns, takes his father's destiny. Viewpoint on Destiny Geyser loves his destiny. Maybe this will make his father love him. Relationships Family Father For all his life, Geyser has always been second-best in his father's eyes. Nethuns had always preferred River to the rest of his children, and Geyser, as well as Brooke and Delta ''felt it. He always percieved himself as less. He just wants his father to say well done, or even acknowledge him. Eventually, Geyser realizing that his father is the reason for the split in his family in the first place, due to his possessive and selfish actions. He doesn't have the same respect for the god of the sea as he did before, and now just calls him "sir"instead of "father". River Salis Geyser can confidently tell someone he hates River, and even deny that they're siblings at all. It's of course not true, and Geyser just resents the amount of love River gets, that Geyser never got. It's fun to push his suffering on someone else. Recently though, Geyser has been coming more to terms with fact that he actually not only wants to talk to his father, but to his youngest brother as well. Geyser is well aware how how much River is holding back to talk to him, and he wants to feel lile a quadruplet again. Delta Salis Geyser and Delta, on the other hand, are very close. Geyser often helps out on the ranch, as always shows up for Delta's competitions. It would be better if he didn't talk to River, but it's alright. Brooke Salis Brooke is Geyser's only female sibling. Geyser cannot, will not let anything bad happen to her. He'll let Brooke get away with anything, no matter how bad it is. The day Brooke left was the day he snapped. Mother Calaina's resurface in his life has thrown a lot of information smack in his face. He's overwhelmed by her presence and sudden revelations, but it's nice to have a supporting parental figure for a change. Aunt Aunt Thethis has always been cool, but she's his actual aunt? And she knew? The Aesar of Rasnal Geyser does appreciate his large extended family. Though they can get chaotic at times, he knows he can lean on them when the time calls for it, and vice versa. At least he tries. Friends Caleb Aeras *lmao popular homies Aaron Aeras *more popular homies Andronika Trojan they have that #broculture Enemies Aten An-nil oh so you're his best friend? you're the one that has been taking all his attention? and ''hers too?'' Romance TBA Pet It's Aphros the orca. Aphros is actually more sensible than Geyser will ever be, and seems to try and get Geyser to suck it up and talk to his brother. No chance. Quotes Trivia *He was born 20 seconds before Brooke, one minute before Delta and four minutes before River. *His birthday is February 18th, the day of the cusp of Aquarius to Pisces. *He can speak fish and horse. *He secretly likes horse-riding because of Delta. Notes *The name Geyser comes from the hot spring of water. *Caspian comes from the Caspian Sea; the world's largest inland body of water. *Salis is a Latin word meaning salt. It is also very phonetically similar to salinity, the state of water being salty. *Geyser is based off of my friend's friend.